


Forgiveness

by JaneDavitt



Category: star - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Lockdown 8.3, Daniel's feeling annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

"You shot me."

"You're just not letting that one go, are you?"

Naked. Hard. Way to pick your moment, Daniel.

"Because you shot me."

"But I did it carefully."

"What?"

"I aimed."

"Aimed? Chose where to maim me?"

"Exactly! And you're not maimed. I saw you using that hand to scratch your ass yesterday."

"And I feel better, because?"

"You like knowing I'm watching your... oh. That." Jack sighed. "Should've gone for your right shoulder. Made you drop the gun. I didn't."

Daniel's right hand curled forgivingly around Jack's cock. "Why? Oh, because I write with it?"

"Yeah, that, too."


End file.
